First Time Defeat
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Fuji Syusuke just got his first ever lost. What's more infuriating is, it's in NATIONALS.Who will be there to cheer up our favorite tensai? FUJIxOC.


**Author's Note:**

**Another One shot fic for my favorite sports anime: The Prince of Tennis.**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own the anime or the manga. I don't own the characters.**

**First Time Defeat**

**For the first time in his whole life, today is the only time Fuji lost in a tennis match and what's more frustrating is it was in one of the fights he anticipated all his high school life… The National Tournament. **

'**What a shame. Pathetic. Useless.' He thought miserably.**

**Fuji sat on the bench, his eyes hidden by his hair, a large towel on his head as he hides his grave expression. **

**Aside from the whole Seigaku players who feels the tension from Fuji's lost. There is a certain someone who's not only affected but VERY affected. **

**She's seating right above the players bench. Reika knew that Raila is giving her side glances from the moment the winner was declared. **

**Reika remained silent as her eyes were hooded by her hair, her hands clenched tightly on her lap. Without a word, Reika stood up and left the bench. Raila followed Reika's figure out of the dome. **

**Reika stood in front of a bending machine, her eyes stared blankly at the object. **

'**Those people are strong. I cannot believe Fuji-sempai lost. I hate loosing and the first time I lost a game in my entire life was when Raila fought against me. Accepting first time defeat was really hard. It must be hard for him. Fuji-sempai.' Reika thought.**

**Suddenly, three cans from the vending machine came out. Reika blinked in surprise. **

**A hand grabs the three can of juice and thrust it in her torso. Reika let out a soft gasp.**

"**If you wanted so much to comfort him, then what are you doing here staring blankly at that vending machine while he's inside seating on the bench willowing over his defeat. You should be there beside him instead." The voice said.**

"**Yuuta-kun" Reika said as she looked up at the person who snapped her out of her thoughts.**

**A hand rested on her shoulders. Reika stared at the familiar blue-green eyes of Fuji's brother and sister. **

"**Yumiko-san****" Reika whispered, Yumiko gave Reika a soft understanding smile. **

"**He'd feel better if you stay beside him." Yumiko said.**

"**Besides, only you have the guts to approach aniki when he is on one of his foul moods. You're the only one who might actually understand him better than we can." Yuuta said. **

**Reika smiled at Yuuta. "Arigatoo Yuuta-kun, Yumiko-san" Reika said before heading back to the dome. **

**Upon entering the dome, Reika saw Tezuka Kunimitsu waiting for her up the bleachers. "Where have you been? Raila was worried about you" he said.**

**Reika raised the cans of juice in her hand. "I went out to get some. You want?" she asked him. Kunimitsu ignored her and walk ahead of her. Reika shook her head and followed him. **

**Momoshiro and Kaidoh's game has begun and by the looks of it they are really having a hard time because their opponents are trying to trap them into their game pace. **

**Reika looked at the place where she previously sat and saw Raila smiling at her, and then gave her an approving nod. Reika decided to sit beside a certain brooding tensai.**

**Sitting quietly beside Syusuke, Reika can feel and hear her heart drumming in her rib cage, she can swear to all the gods that even Syusuke can hear it. Waiting for the right moment she decides to remain silent eyes focused to the playing Seigaku regulars.**

**Fuji, even though is not in his speaking mood knew that someone sat beside him. He chose to ignore the person who dared invade his silence. **

**Until…**

**Fuji seems to have no intention to acknowledge Reika's presence. Deciding it's time to end the young genius's brooding she place one cold can of apple juice on his cheeks.**

**Fuji jerked away from the cold thing placed on his face. His eyes opened wide to glare at the person who dare disturb him. **

**His blue-green gaze locks with sea-green eyes of one cheerful Masato Reika.**

"**Omedettou Gozaimasu!" she said with her ever present smile. **

**Fuji resisted the urge to frown at her; she is after one of the only girls he can actually tolerate. Besides, Reika always had been kind to him. **

"**I lost" Fuji murmured. **

**Reika frowned releasing a cute pout. Fuji found himself slowly emerging from his self-loathing with just the cute look on her face.**

"**Fuji-sempai no baka!" Reika said handing the apple juice to him. He unconsciously opened the can when Reika grab it and took a long sip from it. **

**Fuji stared at her quite shocked. After a few gulps Reika looked at Fuji. **

"**Doushite sempai?" she asked. **

**Fuji has an urge to smile but he controlled himself. He politely shook his head. Reika smiled at him offering an unopened can of apple juice. **

"**I believe that was your favorite." She said.**

**Fuji took the can nodding his head.**

**Silence filled the air, as both their attention was drowned to the occurring game. **

"**Look at Momo and Kaidoh Fuji-sempai. They are doing their best. They are giving everything they have in their game. Whether they win or not, they will always be winners for me." Reika said. **

"**Winning is important Reika." Fuji said.**

"**Yes, it is… but you know what… if you always win in all your games, you won't know the things missing in your play. The things you need to improve the people who are there to help and support you all the way. Fuji-sempai, life in not always about winning, we lose and we fall down but that gives us a reason to stand tall and improve." Reika said.**

**Fuji eyes the brunette with new found respect. He knew that Reika is a nice girl but he didn't expect her to be this nice and hit meant a lot to him. **

"**Those new improved triple counter are way too cool than the former triple counter. You were able to improve yourself in the middle of your struggle. That is because there is something inside you that desires to win and that gives you more power to carry on to your other games." Reika narrated.**

"**Thank you" Fuji whispered. **

"**You don't have to thank me sempai. Win or lose, you'll still be the champion for me. I am after all your biggest fan." She said. **

**Fuji cracks a smile. "Still, I want to thank you Reika" he said.**

**Reika remained silent as they watch the game.**

**After the game Seigaku had their first won. Momoshiro and Kaidoh made it; they overcome the enemy's excessive playing style using their own tricks.**

**The next game was about to begin when Fuji felt Reika fell asleep her head landing on his shoulder, he smiled and silently brush the strands of hair in Reika's face. **

**Reika stirred a little catching Fuji off guard, Reika shifted more comfortably on Syusuke's shoulder and she mumbled something that brought Fuji's smile full force.**

"**In losing… there is always revenge." She mumbled. "Ne Fuji-sempai?" she trailed off.**

**Fuji stared at the tennis court with a smile on his face. He whispered back to the sleeping Reika. "Sou da yo ne." **

**Raila watch the two figures on one side of the benches. She lifted her gaze to catch a certain serious looking Seigaku captain. She gave him a slight smile, and he answered with his own tiny smile and a graceful nod.**

**AN:**

**I cannot find my copy of "15 ways on how to ask your ideal man out" that is why I cannot continue my fic "Ways on how to ask your favorite Seigaku regulars out." But I promise that once I found it, I'll continue writing the ****fic. It's because our place is on repair that's why things are still out of place. LOL. **

**How did you find this fic? I just finished watching POT Nationals championship where Fuji lost his game for the first time. Suddenly, this idea popped out of my mind. **

**Now, I'm off into writing my ghost hunt fics. "In Both Realms and Project Heart". **


End file.
